Ingenious Idiot
by keksbroesel
Summary: German Translation "Es schlicht und einfach so: James T. Kirk ist ein Genie, selbst unter den widrigsten Umständen..." Dies ist eine Serie von Kurzgeschichten, in denen Jim seine Genialität zeigt, während er blutet, vergiftet oder in sonst einer Art verletzt wurde.


**Ingenious Idiot**

Star Trek und alles was dazu gehört, ist Eigentum von jemand anderem. Sogar diese Geschichten sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, aber ich habe viel Spaß dabei, sie zu übersetzen.

An dieser Stelle nochmals vielen Dank an Kane Yuna für ihre Erlaubnis.  
>Ich möchte euch ihr Original ebenfalls sehr ans Herz legen.<p>

Da ich leider keinen Betaleser habe, kann es vorkommen, dass sich trotz der vielen Male Korrekturlesen, Fehler eingeschlichen haben. Wenn euch etwas auffällt, möchte ich euch bitten, es mir mitzuteilen.

Weiters möchte ich anmerken, dass ich weder Translationswissenschaften, noch Anglistik studiert habe und es bei der Übersetzung durchaus zu Fehlern kommen kann. Auch hier möchte ich euch nochmals bitten, wenn euch etwas auffällt, bitte einfach eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen.

Bei den Dialogen, in denen Scotty zu Wort kommt, sind es keine Fehler, die ich übersehen habe, sondern ich habe nur versucht, den schottischen Dialekt ins Deutsche zu übernehmen. Wenn jemand diesbezüglich Verbesserungsvorschläge hat, dann immer her damit.

So, genug gequatscht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Happy New Year/Guten Rutsch.

P.S.: Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich habe McCoys englischen Spitznamen "Bones", statt "Pille" in der Übersetzung beibehalten.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...**

Captain Jim Kirk lungerte fröhlich in seinem Lieblingsstuhl auf der Brücke, verdrückte einen Apfel und beobachtete die Crew um ihn herum, welche eifrig ihre Arbeit verrichtete.

Spock war in eine Art wissenschaftliches Protokoll vertieft; Uhura (noch nicht Nyota) konzentrierte sich darauf Nachrichten von einem klingonischen Schiff zu übersetzen, während Chekov und Sulu, ausgebreitet über einem digitalen Plan, hitzig die Vorzüge der verschiedenen Routen diskutierten und Bones war irgendwo in der Krankenstation und drohte ein paar armen Unteroffizieren mit seinen Hyposprays.

Alles in allem war es ein ruhiger Tag.

Und Jim war gelangweilt, was bedeutete, dass sein hyperaktiver Verstand mit der raffinierten Planung begann, mit den Menschen um ihn herum ein paar Spielchen zu treiben.

Das hatte noch nie gut geendet.

Spock könnte ihn leicht wieder in einen Würgegriff nehmen, obwohl er Jim eher nach allen Regeln der Logik den Arsch aufreißen würde. Trotz des Umstandes, dass sie nach dem Narada-Debakel gute Freunde wurden, war Jim immer noch ein klein wenig versucht den Vulkanier zu provozieren. Es war zu anstrengend mit Spocks kalter Logik mitzuhalten und Uhura würde ihn wahrscheinlich kastrieren, wenn er ihnen auch nur ein bisschen zu nahe trat. Wenn er Bones belästigte, würde er etwas in der Art wie "Verdammt Jim, ich bin Arzt und kein Animateur", sagen, seine Arbeit fortsetzen und Jim mit irgendeiner obskuren Krankheit infizieren. Definitiv keine Option. Sulu und Chekov hätten sich ziemlich sicher mit Jim zusammen getan, wenn sie nicht soviel Respekt vor Bones, Uhura _und_ Spock hätten. Die waren doch alle ein Haufen Waschlappen.

Dann blieb nur noch Scotty.

Jim grinste und verließ seinen Stuhl. "Spock, ich seh mal nach wie es im Maschinenraum läuft. Sie haben die Brücke."

Spock blickte auf. "Verstanden. Allerdings, Captain, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie eine Kollaboration mit Mr. Scott während der diversen Experimente unterlassen, da, wie vergangenen Erfahrungen zeigten, diese möglicherweise nicht gut enden. Wir unterliegen immerhin einem strengen Zeitplan, während unserers Transports von gefährlichen Kriminellen zur Strafkolonie Tantalus V. Eine Verspätung ist nicht ratsam."

Jim schob Spocks Bedenken beiseite und steuerte auf den Turbolift zu. "Solange die bösen Jungs keinen auf unserer Seite haben, sollte es ihnen unmöglich sein der Brig zu entkommen. Und es verletzt mich, dass Sie denken ich würde Scotty zu Unfug anstiften, Spock. Ich bin, immerhin, Captain. Ich muss doch sicher stellen, dass alles in topform ist."

"Sie langweilen sich, Captain", stichelte Uhura," und Scotty ist der einzige den Sie belästigen können ohne sich zu sorgen, dass er Ihnen eine überbrät."

"Ich hab das nie verleugnet," schmunzelte Jim und drückte den Knopf der ihn hinunter in den Maschinenraum bringen würde. In seinen blauen Augen glänzte der Schalk. "Vermisst mich nicht zu sehr."

Die Kommandocrew rollte mit den Augen, als sich die Lifttüren schlossen.

Manchmal wunderten sie sich ob Jim Kirk ernsthaft reif genug für den Posten des Captains war, doch nach den Ereignissen der nächsten Stunden, stellten sie Kirks Reife nie mehr in Frage.

* * *

><p>Jim schlenderte auf das Maschinendeck und rief "Scotty!" so laut er konnte. Er grinste, als seine Stimme von der schweren Maschinerie widerhallte. Er hatte es immer schon geliebt an Geräten und Motoren zu basteln. Scotty und er hatten schon so einige Drinks geleert, während sich über ihre gemeinsame Leidschaft zu allem aus Metall austauschten.<p>

Jim ging weiter und steuerte die Rückseite des Antriebmoduls an, beiläufig nickte er einigen Fähnrichen zu, die ihm begegneten. Scotty pflegte sich in der Gegend mit den Schaltkreisen und der Elektrik aufzuhalten, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Enterprise wie ein Kätzchen schnurrte.

Wie erwartet war Scotty auf seinem Rücken, halb unter einem Bedienpult verschwunden. Jim kniete nieder und tippte seinen Chefingeneur am Fuß an.

Erneut rief er sicherheitshalber nochmals "Scotty!"

Dem folgte eine gedämpfter Aufschrei und einige Flüche in Gälisch und Jim grinste als Scotty sich unter dem Pult herauswand.

"Jim! Wissn Se denn nich, dass man nen Mann nich so schreckt", zeterte Scotty, obwohl sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Was liegt heute an, Scotty?" fragte Jim. "Normalerweise Sie sind nicht in so einer Spalte gefangen."

"Ah, Keenser sagte, dass mit diesn Bedienelementn was nich stimmt. Meinte, dass irgendwer dran rumgefummelt hat."

Jim runzelte die Stirn. "Die versorgen die die zentrale Steuerung der Enterprise mit Energie, oder? Es ist komliziert und gefährlich daran rum zu doktoren."

"Ich weiß. Da sind Drähte und die sind mitnander verdrillt. Schauen Se selbst."

Scotty kämpfte sich auf die Beine, während Jim sich auf dem Rücken legte und mit einer Leichtigkeit in den Spalt glitt und innerhalb weniger Sekunden sah er wovon Scotty sprach. Er bemerkte auch eine Vorrichtung, nahe seinem rechten Ohr, welche dort nicht hin gehörte. Es war rechtwinklig und aus einer der Kanten streckte sich eine Antenne empor, wie bei einem Radio. Oder ein Fernzünder...Aber warum? Selbst wenn das Pult explodierte, benötigte es einen talentierten Programmierer und Ingenieur um die Energie umzuleiten. Es schien sich nicht zu lohnen, es in die Luft zu sprengen. Ausser, wenn da Hochsicherheitsmaßnahmen waren, die mit einfachen Programmieren nicht zu überbrücken waren...

Jims blaue Augen weiteten sich, als sein Hirn die wenigen Informationen zusammenfügte.

"Scheiße! Scotty rufen Sie die Brücke. Roter Alarm. Die Gefangenen planen eine Flucht!"

"N' bisschen spät dafür..." murmelte Scotty.

Der Ingenieur kniete mit erhobenen Händen und ergab sich den drei Männern, die ihre Phaser auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Jim fluchte innerlich und ergab sich ebenfalls.

"Fähnrich Sean, Ihre Pläne die Gefangenen zu befreien werden nicht funktionieren", erklärte Jim. "Das wird nicht gut für Sie enden. Wenn Sie jetzt aufgeben, werde ich mit der Admiralität sprechen und ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen."

Der Mann mittleren Alters mit dem dunkelbraunen Haar knurrte "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Denn, Sie werden genau hier und jetzt sterben, Captain Kirk."

Jim rollte mit den Augen. "Mich zu erschießen ist so klischeehaft, nicht? Jeder kann den Abzug betätigen. Denken Sie sich etwas kreatives aus. Ich meine, wahrscheinlich habe ich etwas getan, weshalb Sie sich jetzt rächen wollen, oder? Hab ich Ihre Frau gefickt? Freundin? Oder hab ich Sie so sehr in den Arsch getreten, dass Sie Ihr Gesicht jetzt nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen können, ohne in Verlegenheit zu geraten? Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass das jetzt keinen _so_ großen Unterschied macht."

Sean brummte und sein Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe. "Halten Sie niemals die Schnauze?!"

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich hab gehört, dass es eine Qualität an mir ist, die die Leute mögen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich auch eine sehr talentierte Zunge habe. In allen Bereichen. Soll ich Sie jetzt mit langen, eloquenten Sätzen unterhalten oder würde Sie das nur verwirren?"

"Halts Maul!" brüllte Sean und donnerte den Griff seines Phasers gegen Jims Schläfe.

Für einen kurzen Moment explodierte Licht in seinem Sichtfeld und verschwand dann wieder. _Fuck..._das tat weh! Ein brutales Pochen maträtierte seinen Schädel und er fühlte sein Bewusstsein schwinden. Die Welt neigte sich und er landete dumpf auf seiner Seite.

Er hörte Scotty rufen und polternde Geräusche. Durch seine verschwommene Sicht sah Jim, den Mann rechts neben Sean seinen Arm heben und ließ ihn anschließend auf Scotty's Kopf herunterkrachen. Der Schotte sackte zusammen und dann war da Blut, welches sich unter seinem Kopf sammelte.

Das entfachte Wut in Jim. Er fühlte Sorge und Zorn gleichermaßen. Wie konnten sie es wagen Scotty weh zu tun?! Wie konnten sie es wagen diese Scheiße mit ihm abzuziehen?! Doch die Welt drehte und verdunkelte sich weiterhin und er konnte seinen Körper nicht dazu überreden sich gänzlich zu bewegen.

Sean blaffte den anderen Mann an, welcher Scotty gerade bei seinen Armen packte und damit begann den Ingenieur weg zu schleppen, wahrscheinlich um ihn als Druckmittel zu benutzen. Als sie eine sichere Distanz erreicht hatten, hob Sean eine kleine Fernbedienung hoch und grinste Jim strahlend an.

"So lange, Captain Kirk."

Er drückte den Knopf.

Und dann war da nichts, ausser Flammen und Schmerzen...

* * *

><p>Die Brücke war ruhig ohne ihren Captain, der sich herumtrieb. Manchmal empfand die Crew die Stille ohrenbetäubend, manchmal war es auch ein Segen die Arbeit mal ohne irgendwelche Ablenkungen beenden zu können. Dies war einer dieser Momente, in denen sie sich wünschten, dass ihr Captain mit seiner, zugegeben lästigen Art, für Aufregung sorgen würde. Wenigstens gäbe es etwas zu lachen, an so einem langweiligen und ruhigen Tag.<p>

Chekov drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und erregte Sulus Aufmerksamkeit. "Hikaru, was denkst du, werkt der Captain am Schiff."

Sulu schüttelte den Kopf. "Er und Scotty genießen wahrscheinlich die Destillationsanlage, die sie aufgestellt haben, als Kirk das letzte Mal unten war."

"Obwohl es so scheint, dass sich der Captain in der Vergangenheit an solchen Gelegenheiten erfreute, bezweifle ich sehr, dass er einer derartigen Versuchung nachgeben würde, solange er sich im Dienst befindet" kommentierte Spock von seiner Station aus.

Die Beiden zuckten sofort zusammen. Der Umstand, dass sie erwischt worden waren, trieb ihnen eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Verfluchtes Vulkaniergehör.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass er gar nicht nach McCoy gesucht hat", mischte sich Uhura in ihre Unterhaltung ein. "Die Krankenstation ist seit Tagen leer und er hat sich in einen Strudel aus Schlaf und Papierkram gestürzt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kirk sich einen Hypo von McCoy einfängt ist sehr gering."

"Hat Kirk eigentlich schon seine jährlichen Impfungen bekommen?" fragte Sulu.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber wären wir nicht schon vor zwei Wochen dran gewesen? Ich bin sicher, das McCoy schon das ganze Schiff durch hat."

"Es scheint, als wäre der Captain allergisch gegen diesen speziellen Stamm und ist deshalb von Dr. McCoys..." Spock suchte einen kurzen Moment nach dem richtigen Wort. "...Fürsorge ausgenommen."

Sulu und Chekov kicherten über Spocks Zögern und Uhura grinste.

Der Turbolift öffnet die Türen und McCoy trat auf die Brücke. Natürlich bemerkte er sofort die Abwesenheit des blau-äugigen Captains. "Wo ist Jim?" fragte er barsch und änderte den Halt an dem Medkit in seiner rechten Hand.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." flüsterte Sulu, obwohl nicht allzu leise.

Chekov gluckste und Hikarus Grinsen reichte von Ohr zu Ohr.

"Was?" Leonard starrte mürrisch. "Spock, wo ist Jim?"

"Er meinte, dass er sich in den Maschinenraum begibt, doch ich weiß nicht, ob dies sein wahres Ziel ist. Darf ich fragen, was Sie auf der Brücke beabsichtigen?"

"Ich hab es geschafft einen neuen Stamm des Impfstoffs herzustellen, den sogar Jim verträgt und ich dachte, dass er sofort abhaut, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er auf die Krankenstation kommen soll."

"Deshalb dachten Sie, dass es besser ist ihn hier auf der Brücke in die Enge zu treiben, wo Spock ihn festhalten kann. Clever", lachte Uhura.

"Wünschen Sie, dass ich den Captain auf die Brücke rufe, Doktor?" fragte Spock.

McCoys Augenbraue wanderte hinauf. "Wissen Sie, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich denken, dass Sie es _genießen_ zu sehen, wie Jim sich windet."

"Derartige Emotionen sind unlogisch."

"Was in der vulkanischen Sprache wohl 'Scheiße JA' bedeutet..."murmelte McCoy. "Ja, rufen Sie ihn. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, auf ihn zu warten."

Spock ignorierte bewusst das Gelächter auf der gesamten Brücke und drehte sich dem Pult zu. Er war Zentimeter davon entfernt den Knopf zu drücken, als das Schiff heftig erschüttert wurde. McCoy verlor den Halt und auch einige Crewmitglieder wurden von ihren Stühlen geschleudert. Der Alarm ging los. Rote Lichter begannen zu blinken und laute Sirenen ertönten. Neben dem Geheule des Alarms hörte man Rufe und Schreie.

"Was zum Teufel war das?!" rief McCoy.

Unverzüglich war jeder in Aktion. Finger flogen über Pulte, Fragen wurden in den Raum gerufen und sofort beantwortet und in Sekundenschnelle war das Problem gefunden.

"Commander, es gab eine Explosion im Maschinenraum," erläuterte Sulu rasch. "Aber es sieht nicht wie eine externe Attacke aus."

Die Lichter begannen zu flackern und das gesamte Schiff schien zu ächzen.

"Lokalisieren Sie den Ursprung der Detonation, Lieutenant Sulu."

"Jim..." hauchte McCoy, als ihm eine schreckliche Erkenntnis dämmerte. "Jim war im Maschinenraum!"

"Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Doktor McCoy, doch wir müssen zuerst die Schäden evaluieren."

"Sie verfluchter Waldschrat! Ich geh' da runter."

"Negativ, Doktor. Da wir nicht wissen in welchem Zustand sich der Maschinenraum befindet, ist es zu gefährlich."

McCoy versuchte gerade verärgert etwas zu erwidern, als er von Chekov unterbrochen wurde.

"Commander, mit der Steuerung stimmt etwas nicht."

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Irgendetwas überschreibt das ursprüngliche Programm. Eine Subroutine wurde implantiert und diese fügt sehr schnell ihre eigenen Codes ein. Ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich denke, die Explosion hat die zentrale Steuerungskonsole beschädigt, Sir."

"Übersetzung: Jemand hackt die _Enterprise_ und wir können nichts tun, um es zu stoppen." kommentierte Sulu grimig.

Spocks Miene blieb ausdruckslos, bis auf das kurze Zucken seiner Unterlippe. "Das ist unmöglich. Lieutenant Chekov, versuchen sie das Programm innerhalb der Matrix zu isolieren und dann zu eliminieren."

"Ich kann es nicht, Sir." erklärte Chekov, als das Schiff aufheulte und die Lichter für einen Moment ausgingen. "Wir haben die Kontrolle verloren."

Lieutenant Uhura, haben wir Kontakt mit dem Maschinenraum?"

"Negativ."

"Stellen Sie den Kontakt wieder her. Doktor McCoy, Sie begleiten mich auf das Maschinendeck. Es ist möglich, dass medizinische Hilfe erforderlich ist. Lieutenant Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke."

"Nicht so schnell," ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Jeder drehte sich dem Sprecher entgegen und erblickte einen Mann, welcher Scotty mit sich schleppte, einen Phaser auf den Kopf des Ingenieur gerichtet. Er war ungefähr in seinen Dreißigern und hatte kurzes rotblondes Haar. Er war groß und gebaut wie Giotto (oder Schnubelchen, wie Kirk ihn nannte). Es war offensichtlich, dass er kräftig war, denn er hielt einen, zu Bewusstsein kommenden Scotty mit nur einer Hand aufrecht. Hinter ihm standen sechzehn weitere Männer, alle mit Phasern bewaffnet. Zwei von ihnen waren Rothemden; Spock erkannte einen als Fähnrich Joshua Sean und den anderen als Fähnrich Percival Weston. Die anderen trugen kurzärmelige, hellbraune Unterhemden mit dunkelblauen Hosen - ähnlich der OP-Kleidung, wie sie das medizinische Personal trug - die Kleidung der Häftlinge.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wann der Turbolift angekommen war und die geflüchteten Verbrecher und ihre Geisel auf die Brücke transportiert hatte. Im Chaos, dass der Explosion folgte, gelang es ihnen leicht von der Brig auf die Brücke zu gelangen, ohne dass sie jemand stoppte.

"Versucht nichts Dummes," warnte ihr Anführer. "Ihr seid uns waffentechnisch und zahlenmäßig unterlegen, sogar mit eurem geschätzten Vulkanier hier drüben. Sobald auch nur einer einen Finger rührt, seid ihr erledigt. Ist das klar?"

Er nickte seinen Kameraden zu und diese näherten sich vorsichtig der Kommandocrew. Während einer einen Phaser auf das Mitglied der Crew richtete, fesselte der andere seine Geiseln mit Seilen. In Spocks Fall kamen auch Ketten zum Einsatz. Scotty wurde hartherzig neben McCoy fallen gelassen. Leonard rutschte und fing so den Sturz des Ingenieurs ab. Blut tropfte sein Gesicht hinab. McCoy verspürte große Sorge um den Schotten. Kopfwunden waren immer heikel und sie bluteten oft mehr als andere Verletzungen, aber er konnte nicht beurteilen, wie schwer Scotty verwundet war, solange seine Hände gefesselt waren und der Mann nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Dem vermehrten Stöhnen nach zu urteilen, würde Scotty in ein paar Minuten mit höllischen Schmerzen aufwachen.

"Was wollen Sie?" fragte Spock, seine emotionslose Stimme kalt, als er gezwungen wurde sich neben seinen gefangenen Freunden am Steuerpult hinzusetzen.

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Wir wollen dieses Schiff."

"Ihre Gesichter und Namen sind in der Föderation bekannt. Ihre Unverschämtheit wird es Ihnen nicht erlauben, sehr lange die Kontrolle über dieses Schiff zu behalten, Mark Smith."

"Oh, Sie wissen also wer ich bin."Smith lächelte.

"Sie wurden mehrerer Morde, sowie der Spionage überführt. Aus diesem Grund wurden Sie zu 234 Jahren auf der Strafkolonie Tantalus V verurteilt."

"Ah, ich sehe, die Gerüchte über das vulkanische Gedächtnis sind nicht übertrieben, aber Sie sind ein wenig dümmer, als ich erwartet hatte. Natürlich plane ich nicht die Enterprise zu _behalten_. Ich bin nicht dumm. Im Aushängeschild der Föderation rumzufliegen ist wie eine Zielscheibe auf meinem Rücken anzubringen. Das brauche ich nicht. Nein, ich schaff meinen Arsch und meine Jungs zu einem Planeten im Cardassianischen System und, nun, lasst es uns so ausdrücken: Die Enterprise wird nur _so_ weit kommen." Smith grinste und wandte sich einem jüngeren, ebenbürtigen Mann mit silbernem Haar zu - ein Rothemd. "Weston, schaff deinen Arsch hier rüber und fang an dieses Ding zu steuern."

Weston nickte und nahm eifrig auf Sulus Stuhl Platz. Ohne zu Zögern und Mühe, umging er rasch das Passwort des Steuermanns und gab die Koordinaten ein. Es war klar, dass Weston derjenige war, der Smith's Drecksarbeit übernommen hatte - er hatte den Code eingefügt und wahrscheinlich etwas im Maschinenraum neu verkabelt, um imstande zu sein, die Codes zu überschreiben, welche für ihn zu kompliziert waren. Die Sicherheit war besonders undurchlässig, wenn ein siebzehnjähriges, russisches Genie und ein Vulkanier zusammenarbeiteten, was auch der Grund war, weshalb die Flüchtigen diese Beiden besonders im Auge behalten wollten.

Die Enterprise begann zu surren, als sie die Programme wieder online gingen und bewegte sich, wenngleich auch langsam.

"Sie haben nun was Sie wollen. Weshalb halten Sie uns noch fest?" knurrte McCoy

"Sie haben Mumm, Doktor. Aber eines Tages wird Ihnen dies das Leben kosten."

"Sieht so aus als würde sowieso sterben, dann kann ich genauso gut, bis zum Ende unkooperativ bleiben."

Der Mann neben Smith gluckste.

"Ist daran irgendwas lustig, Sean?", spie McCoy und betrachtete das Rothemd. Er hatte diesen Typen erst gestern wegen eines gebrochenen Fingers behandelt!

"Naja, es ist nur witzig, dass Sie exakt genauso sind wie Kirk in seinen letzten Momenten. Unkooperativ und trotzig. Er hatte immer noch versucht Lieutenant-Commander Scott zu retten, selbst als er nicht mal mehr geradeaus sehen konnte. "

Jeder in der Kommandocrew erstarrte.

"Was soll das heißen?,"zischte McCoy.

"Oh, hab ich vergessen es zu erwähnen?" Sean grinste boshaft. "Es tut mir leid, Sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Captain James T. Kirk heute, von einer unerwarteten Explosion, im Maschinenraum, überrascht wurde."

Smith's Grinsen glich Seans. "In anderen Worten: Euer geschätzter Captain ist tot."

* * *

><p>Jim war nicht tot. Keineswegs, aber es hatte ihn umgehauen und er war sich nicht sicher für wie lange. Er sog die Luft scharf ein, als er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Nach dem Einatmen all der Asche und Dämpfe war irgendeine Art von Reaktion schon vorprogrammiert und Jim war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, sich diese Lektion von Bones anzuhören. Er stöhnte, als seine zitternden Glieder unter ihm erneut nachgaben und er wieder auf dem Flur landete.<p>

"Verdammt..." hauchte er und schloss seine Augen, als er versuchte, seine Verletzungen zu kategorisieren.

Alles schmerzte. Er war der Explosion so nahe gewesen, dass er kaum mehr Zeit hatte sich hinter einem anderen Pult in Sicherheit zu bringen. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war eine Kettenreaktion, als seine Abschirmung ebenfalls in Flammen zerbarst und Jim einige Meter weiter geschleudert wurde. Der Großteil seiner Verletzungen war auf seinen Rücken konzentriert - glücklicherweiße hatte er nichts ernsthaftes abbekommen...nun, hoffte er zumindest. Er war sicher, dass es sich um ein paar Verbrennungen und Risswunden durch fliegende Splitter handelte. Damit kam er klar, doch da war auch dieser tiefgehende Schmerz der sich in seinen unterem rechten, Rücken zog. Diese Art Pein kannte - sie war vergleichbar mit der Zeit, als er niedergestochen wurde. Verdammt. Ein Schrapnell hatte ihn erwischt.

Jim atmete tief ein und langsam aus, als er nach hinten fasste und blind die Wunde abtastete. Seine Finger kamen mit einem großem, gezackten Splitter in Kontakt. Fuck...das würde weh tun - mehr noch als sein pochender Schädel.

_"Hallo, Crew der Enterprise," _eine Stimme ertönte aus den Lautsprechern. _"Hier spricht Ihr neuer Captain. Es gab Umstrukturierungen auf der Kommandoebene und eine Änderung der Destination. Ich möchte, Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass, wenn irgendwer beschließt etwas Dummes zu versuchen, alle zehn Minuten ein Mitglied der Crew getötet wird, angefangen mit eurer geschätzten Brückencrew. Ich hörte, dass Vulkanier grün bluten und würde nur zu gerne wissen, ob das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht."_

Nerviges und spöttisches Gelächter folgte, was Jim dazu veranlasste zornig mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

_"Das ist alles. Guten Tag und schmort in der Hölle."_

Scheißkerle...wenn irgendwer in der Hölle schmorrte, dann waren es die.

Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Venen und ohne zu zögern, zog Jim das eingedrungene Metall mit einer flinken Bewegung raus. Er verbiss sich einen Schrei, der zu folgen drohte und atmete schwer, als er blinzelnd versuchte die blinkenden Punkte aus seinem Sichtfeld zu vertreiben. Doch der Schmerz war gut. Der Schmerz half ihm dabei Klarheit zu erlangen und seine Gedanken schwirrten so rasch, dass jedem anderen schwindlig geworden wäre.

Gequält kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und schwankte zu dem brennenden Pult zurück. Er sah undeutlich und war sich sicher, dass er Blutspur hinterließ, doch dass kümmerte ihn nicht. Seine Mannschaft war in Gefahr, sein Schiff beschädigt und er hatte etwas zu tun.

Er fasste nach den Drähten der Konsole, drillte sie auf, ehe er sie neu verband. Dann griff er nach dem PADD, welches mit Pult verbunden war und begann verärgert mit dem Tippen. Nach ein paar Minuten las er den umfangreichen Code nochmals Korrektur, bevor er ihn in das System der Enterprise einfügte. Zufrieden, stieß er sich nach vorne ab und lehnte sich an die unterstützende Wand.

Er sah kaum etwas, doch diesen Ort kannte er wie seine Westentasche. In etwas mehr als einem halben Meter, würde sein Knie an etwas Metallisches stoßen. Grinsend fasste er hinunter und schraubte, benommen, die Verschlüsse zu des Belüftungsschachtes auf.

Es war Zeit diesen Typen zu zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit James Tiberius Kirk oder den Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, anlegte.

Ja, es würden Köpfe rollen.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, denkst du, dass der Captain tot ist?" flüsterte Chekov, sein dünnes Stimmchen vor Trauer gebrochen.<p>

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Sulu eilig. "Kirk hat immer irgendeinen Trumpf im Ärmel."

"Jim Kirk segnet nicht so schnell das Zeitliche", mischte sich McCoy mit gedämpfter Stimme ein. "Ihr alle wisst das besser, als irgendjemand sonst. Es braucht mehr als eine einfache Explosion um ihn zu töten."

Uhura nickte. "Scotty meinte, dass Jim nicht komplett bewusstlos war, als sie das Maschinendeck verlassen haben. Das gab ihm immer noch eine Menge Zeit irgendwo Schutz zu suchen."

"Ich wett mein gesamtn Vorrat an Glenfiddich Whiskey, dass Jim nen Plan hat."

McCoy feixte. "Habt ihr den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern dieser Arschlöcher gesehen, als wir nicht auf das reagiert haben, was sie über Jim gesagt haben? Unbezahlbar."

"Es ist klar, dass die keine Ahnung von unseren irren Missionen und Aufträgen haben", prustete Sulu. " Wie oft hat irgendwer gesagt, dass Kirk tot ist und er war so weit davon entfernt, sich die Radischen von unten anzusehen, wie es nur irgend möglich ist?"

"Elf mal", kommentierte Spock. "Das letzte Mal fand man Captain Kirk, eine fremde Form von Roulette spielend und fröhlich trinkend mit seinen "Geiselnehmern" vor."

Leonard grinste. "Jim liebt es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er wird kommen und er wird unaustehlich sein."

"Haltet euer Maul", rief Smith vom Stuhl des Captains aus. "Euer Captain ist tot!"

"Habt ihr ihn tatsächlich sterben sehen?" fragte Sulu.

"Oder habt ihr gesehn, wie er mit der Konsole hochging?" provozierte Scotty.

"Haben Sie die Leiche des Captains gefunden oder nachgesehen, ob er immer noch am Leben ist," fragte Chekov ihre Geiselnehmer aus.

Smith sträubte sich. "Nein, aber..."

"Dann können Sie nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass er nicht mehr lebt." unterbrach Uhura. "Sicher, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er gestorben ist, ist hoch, doch Sie haben vergessen einen wichtigen Faktor zu berücksichtigen."

"Und was wäre das?" knurrte Sean und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorne, doch damit schüchterte er niemanden ein.

Spock beendete diese Diskussion. "Er ist James Tiberius Kirk. Aus Gründen die mir entfallen, so scheint es, gelten die Regeln der Logik nicht für ihn."

Der Rest der Brückenmannschaft brach, nach Spocks Erläuterung, beinahe in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Dann lasst mich die letzten Zweifel aus dem Weg räumen." Sean ging vor Spock in die Hocke, sodass er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. "Kirk konnte sich, Sekunden bevor die Konsole hochging, nicht mal bewegen. Ausserdem hatte die Detonation eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, die die Schaltpulte rundherum ebenfalls hoch gejagt hat. Jeder der sich in einem drei Meter Radius der Bombe befunden hat, wäre von der Druckwelle getötet worden und euer Captain war nur Zentimeter vom Ursprung der Explosion entfernt. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand dies überlebt? Hmm? Wie sieht Ihre logische Schlussfolgerung nun aus?"

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit beträgt weniger als 1,26%", entgegnete Spock.

"Also?" grinste Sean.

"Sie übersehen, dass Jim immer noch eine Chance von 1,26% bleibt und das ist mehr als genug für ihn." McCoy blieb zuversichtlich.

"Die Trauer raubt euch offensichtlich den Verstand", seufzte Sean, streckte sich und wandte sich wieder Smith zu.

"Ist Verleugnung nicht etwas Wunderbares?" gluckste Smith.

Seit vorsichtig..." warnte Sulu. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, so soll er erscheinen."

"Dann ist es ja ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich kein gläubiger Mensch bin. Jetzt halts Maul oder wir werden dir in die Knie schießen. Ich würde dich nur zu gerne stöhnen hören."

Doch Smith hätte auf seine Geiseln hören sollen, denn im nächsten Moment war ein statisches Knistern zu hören, ehe Jims entschlossene Ansage plötzlich schiffsweit übertragen wurde.

_"An die bösen Jungs, die dezeit meine Brücke besetzten, hier spricht Captain James T. Kirk. Ich würde euch gerne, zu euren überraschenden Fertigkeiten beglückwünschen, die es euch ermöglicht haben, meine Mannschaft zu überwältigen. Es benötigt eine Meisterleistung, mir das Kommando zu entreissen und nicht zuletzt, die Enterprise zu übernehmen. Zu schade, dass es nicht funktionieren wird."_

Der Sarkasmus und die herablassende Note in Jims Ansage, waren nicht zu überhören und die Brückenmannschaft bedachte die Flüchtigen nur mit einem Blick, der besagte "Wir haben's euch ja gesagt", als Jim mit seiner Botschaft fortfuhr.

_"Denn es sind euch drei Fehler unterlaufen. Der Erste war, mich zu unterschätzen. Ernsthaft? Ich bin James "scheiße nochmal" Tiberius Kirk und ihr findet es nicht der Mühe wert, zu überprüfen, ob ich tatsächlich bewusstlos bin oder nur so tue? Und dann lasst ihr mich noch im Maschinenraum zurück. Aber halten wir uns nicht weiter damit auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass euch bewusst war, dass ich nicht nur der beste verdammte Captain in der Sternenflotte bin, sondern auch ein kleines, technisches Genie. Kränkt euch nicht zu sehr. Es wissen nicht sehr viele Menschen, dass ich ein Mann mit vielen Talenten bin. Die kleine Umprogrammierung, die euch durch die Explosion, gelungen ist, wurde rückgängig gemacht und ich habe selbst ein paar kleine Änderungen hinzugefügt."_

Smith warf Weston einen Blick zu, welcher herum rannte und nun gehetzt versuchte an Chekovs Pult seine Codes einzugeben, doch seine Bemühungen eine Subroutine zu öffnen, um Kirks Codes zu umgehen blieb erfolglos. Da waren zuviele Schichten, zuviel komplexe Pfade, die Weston nicht verstand.

"Weston, dein Status?" herrschte Smith ihn an. Seine Finger tappten nervös auf dem Gehäuse des Phasers.

"Ich kann seine Codes nicht umgehen, die sind mindest zwanzigmal so komplex, wie die Ursprünglichen und einige von ihnen sind nichtmal irdisch!"

Chekov und Sulu grinnsten sich an. Obwohl sie überrascht waren, so war es jedoch etwas in dieser Art, was sie heute von Jim erwartet hatten.

Jim sprach in dem selben vergnügten Tonfall weiter, der in McCoy das Bedürfnis auslöste seinen Freund mit einem Hypospray zu malträtieren. Er wusste, was dieser Tonfall bedeutete. Jim plante etwas und er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

_"Ich bin sicher, euer "cleverer" Hacker hat euch gerade darüber informiert hat, dass er an meinen Firewalls nicht vorbeikommt. Meine Programmierungen neigen dazu, zu fortgeschritten, für einen Verstand wie den seinen, zu sein. Deshalb seit nicht allzu enttäuscht von ihm. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er sich mit unseren Maßstäben nicht messen kann, welche von einem Siebzehnjährigen, möchte ich hinzufügen, fest gesetzt wurden. Ihr hättet wissen müssen, dass es mehr als euren zweitrangigen Hacker braucht, um auch nur einen Kratzer in unseren Firewalls zu hinterlassen."_

_"Euer zweiter Fehler war der Versuch mein Schiff zu übernehmen. Dachtet ihr wirklich, dass es so einfach wird? Meine Brückencrew zu zwingen sich ruhig hinzulegen und immer noch zu erwarten, dass alles glatt läuft? Wisst ihr, ich bin auch taktisches Superhirn und wie euch meine Crew bestätigen wird, bin ich einer der kreativen Sorte. Aber das werdet ihr noch früh genug erkennen."_

Spock hob eine Augenbraue, als er den subtilen Hinweis in Jims Botschaft erkannte. Ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der flüchtigen Briginsassen zu erregen, deutete Spock, Uhura mittels Augenbewegungen, die stille Botschaft mit. Augenblicklich verstand sie die Nachricht, nickte und stupste unerkannt Sulu und Chekov, neben ihr an, während Spock das gleiche mit McCoy und Scotty tat. Langsam und verstohlen schaffte es die Brückencrew, sich trotz der Fesseln, soweit zu bewegen, bis sie flach auf dem Bauch lagen, in Vorbereitungen auf das, was ihr verrückter Captain nun wieder plante.

_"Euer letzter und schlimmster Fehler, meine Herren, war, dass ihr versucht und es euch letztlich auch gelungen ist, einige meiner Mannschaft zu verletzen. Und dafür..."_Kirks fröhlicher Tonfall wurde eiskalt und strotzte vor Hass. _"...werde ich mir jeden einzelnen von euch holen."_

Die Durchsage brach unvermittelt ab und die gefohenen Verbrecher, samt Helfern, blickten sich argwöhnisch an. Spock erkannte, dass ihre Körpersprache angespannter war. Jeder, ausser Smith, war um 87,3% nervöser als zuvor. Unbewusst verkrampfte sich ihr Griff um die Phaser.

Plötzlich erloschen die Lichter auf der Brücke und tauchte diese in Finsternis. Smith und seine Jungs sprangen auf und drängten sich zusammen. Jim hatte sicher die Energieversorgung unterbrochen. Spock hatte keine Ahnung _weshalb_, doch selbst in der Dunkelheit konnten seine scharfen Augen ausmachen, wie sehr Jims Aktionen, die Flüchtigen verunsicherte und verängstigte - was sie anfälliger für Fehler machte.

Ein leises Surren war zu hören und die Besatzung der Brücke wirbelte ihre Köpfe in die Richtung des wohlbekannten Geräusch. Der Turbolift hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Verwirrung breitete sich aus. Nicht mal Jim wäre so töricht und würde direkt angreifen...andererseits es war Jim Kirk, vom sie hier sprachen. Es war ihm durchaus zu zutrauen, so etwas abzuziehen.

Die sechzehn "Meuterer" versammelten sich vor dem Eingang des Lifts, ihre Phaser, angespannt, auf den Eingang gerichtet. Langsam öffneten sich die Türen und die Haltung der Männer versteifte sich, als Adrenalin durch den Körper rauschte. Mit einem Mal öffneten sich Türen weit und der plötzliche Einfall von hellem Licht blendete die bewaffneten Männer für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

In genau diesem Moment der Ablenkung, kletterte ein Schatten aus einem der Lüftungsschächte und ließ sich lautlos und leichtfüßig neben dem Stuhl des Captains nieder. Mit dem Licht, welches aus dem leeren Lift einfiel, erkannte sie dem Schatten ganz leicht ihren Captain, welcher nur die schwarzen Teile seiner Sternenflottenuniform trug. Ohne seiner Mannschaft auch nur einen Blick zu zu werfen, richtete Jim sich auf und trat ein paar Schritte vorwärts, um unbemerkt hinter den sechzehn Geiselnehmern stehen zu bleiben.

Das Licht des Turbolifts verschwand mit einem Mal wieder, als sich die Türen schlossen und tauchte alles wieder in Dunkelheit, gerade als Jim's zuvor aufgezeichnete Stimme wieder aus den Lautsprechern ertönte.

_"Oh, da ist noch etwas, dass ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen..."_

Jim wartete einen Moment. Für den dramatischen Effekt. Er lehnte sich über Westons Schulter.

"Buh."

Weston kreischte, als er Jims Atem an seinem Ohr spürte und drückte versehentlich den Abzug. Er traf einen seiner Teamkameraden. Da sie vermuteten, dass es Jim war, der sie attackierte, begann der Rest der Gruppe blind in die Dunkelheit zu schießen. McCoy fluchte leise, als ein daneben gegangener Schuß, die Wand wenige Meter über seinem Kopf traf. Wenn sie nicht flach auf dem Boden liegen würden, sowie Jim es ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dann wären sie nun im Kreuzfeuer gefangen.

Im Chaos, welches nun folgte, war Stöhnen und Ächzen zu hören und im Licht der abgefeuerten Phaserblitze waren zu Boden stürzende Körper zu sehen. Die Mannschaft hielt ihren Atem an und hoffte inständig, dass keiner dieser aufschlagende Körper ihrem Freund und kommandierendem Offizier gehörte.

Der Hinterhalt endete so schnell wie er begonnen hatte. Schweres Atmen war das einzige Geräusch was zu hören war.

Dann, "Computer, Licht auf 100%", befahl Jim.

Die Brücke wurde in helles Licht getaucht und die Crew musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse wieder zu gewöhnen. Vor ihnen lagen die sechzehn Männer, von denen sie überraschend überwältigt wurden, in verschiedenen Positionen, verteilt vor dem Eingang zum Turbolift. Einige starrten leblos an die Decke, andere krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Entweder waren sie vom Phaserfeuer getroffen worden oder waren mit Schlägen und Tritten niedergestreckt worden, zweifellos Jims Werk.

Smith hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt. Jim stand über ihm, einen Fuß fest auf seinem Rücken, zwischen den Schulterblättern plaziert und drückte ihn so auf den harten Boden. Er hatte Smith Phaser in der Hand und zielte damit auf dem Mann unter ihm.

"Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich so ein liebenswürdiger Kerl bin, andernfalls wären Sie jetzt tot, Smith." Jim neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine blauen Augen strahlten abnormal von dem ganzen Adrenalin. "Doch andererseits, haben Sie meine Crew bedroht und dafür werden Sie zahlen."

Dann feuerte er; ohne zu Zögern. Smith sackte, zur Überraschung von Jims Freunden, leblos zusammen.

Deutlich zufrieden, warf Jim den Phaser eher beiläufig beiseite. "Er kann sich _wirklich_ glücklich schätzen, dass mein Phaser nur auf betäuben eingestellt war." erzählte Jim und stieg über die geflohenen Häftlinge hinweg, um zu seiner Mannschaft zu gelangen.

Er hockte sich vor seiner Besatzung nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt schon, Leute. Wir haben es schon mit Romulanern und Klingonen zu tun gehabt. Schämt ihr euch denn gar nicht, dass ihr von solchen Stümpern überwältigt wurdet?" witzelte Jim, fasste in seinen rechten Stiefel und holte ein Messer heraus.

Uhura blickte ihn verblüfft an. "Sie verstecken ein Messer da drinnen?"

Jim grinste nur. "Wollen Sie wissen, was ich noch alles an meinem Körper verstecke?"

"Nein", erwiderte sie rasch, beendete somit, was in einen Sexwitz ausgeartet wäre und rollte mit den Augen.

Zuerst befreite Jim seinen Ingenieur, welcher dankbar seine, von den Fesseln befreite, Arme, benutzte um das Blut, dass noch immer die Seite seines Gesichts heruntertropfte, weg zu wischen. "Se habn n' gutes Timing, Jim."

"Offensichtlich nicht gut genug. Es tut mir leid, dass ich diese Bastarde nicht hindern konnte, Sie niederzuschlagen. "entgegnete Jim mitfühlend. Er schnitt die Fesseln von Bones durch, sodass dieser seinen Tricoder zücken und mit der Behandlung von Scotty beginnen konnte.

Der Schotte schüttelte sein Kopf. "Mir gehts genauso."

Jim machte bei Spock weiter, welcher sich um Uhura kümmerte, während Jim mit Sulus Fesseln kurzen Prozess machte, sodass dieser Chekov befreien konnte.

Jim richtete sich auf und betrachtete die Männer, die überall ausgebreitet lagen. "Commander Spock und Lieutenant Sulu schaffen Sie diese Männer von meiner Brücke und in die Brig." ordnete er in seinem Kommandotonfall an, welcher alle wieder Haltung annehmen ließ. "Chekov, programmieren Sie die Enterprise neu. Weston hatte ein paar Asse im Ärmel, deshalb musste ich ein paar Codes einfügen, sodass die Enterprise nur mehr auf meine Kommandos reagiert. Es ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber nichts, was jemand von ihrem Kaliber nicht händeln könnte."

Er wandte sich seinem Kommunikationsoffizier zu. "Uhura, sobald er fertig ist, senden sie eine Entwarnung raus, aber nur nach dem wir absolut sicher sind, dass Spock und Sulu sie sicher in der Brig untergebracht haben. I will keine Wiederholung der eben passierten Events. Leute, das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich für euch durch die staubigen Schächte geklettert bin."

"Aye Captain!" Sie salutierten und trennten sich um Jims Befehlen Folge zu leisten.

Als sich alle zu ihren jeweiligen Stationen begaben, beobachtete Jim seinen Schiffsarzt bei der Versorgung des Chefingenieurs. "Bones, wie geht es Scotty. Da war eine Menge Blut, als er niedergeschlagen wurde."

"Er wird wieder. Keine Gehirnerschütterung oder ähnliches. Nur ein Kratzer."

Jims Anspannung löste sich deutlich. "Gut. Scotty, wenn Sie sich fit genug fühlen, machen Sie sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum und verarzten Sie unserer Mädchen. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, aber ich hab getan was ich konnte, um sie zusammenzuflicken. Wird allerdings nicht lange halten."

Scotty sprang auf die Beine und ignorierte McCoys leises Fluchen. "Aye Captain. Hab sie im Null komma nix wieder in Ordnung."

Jim lächelte amüsiert, über den Enthusiasmus seines Freundes, als er Scotty nachblickte, wie dieser an ihm vorbei, in Richtung des Turbolifts stürmte, wo Spock, Sulu und ein Haufen Häftlinge, darauf wartete, dass Chekovs Neuprogrammierung die normalen Funktionen wieder herstellte.

McCoy starrte Kirk an und überlegte angestrengt. Irgendetwas entging ihm. Der Jim, den er kannte, war großmäulig und wenn er seine Genialität unter Beweis stellen konnte, dann brüstete er sich damit. Aber diese Person schien damit zufrieden zu sein, seine Mannschaft dabei zu beobachten, wie sie hin und her eilte und seine Order befolgte. Er bemühte sich nicht mal dem Doktor eine Hand zu reichen und ihm aufzuhelfen. Jim half _immer_, besonders da er so eine taktile Person war.

"Jim, gehts dir gut?" fragte McCoy und stand auf. Das Medkit ließ er auf dem Boden stehen.

Kirk wandte sich ihm zu. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten unnatürlich, so befand McCoy und seine Körperhaltung, wies darauf hin, dass er seine rechte Seite schonte, obwohl ein untrainiertes Auge mit Sicherheit keine Auffälligkeiten bemerken würde.

"Bones, ist noch jemand verletzt?"

McCoy verneinte. "Nicht das ich wüsste."

"Ich kam an der Krankenstation vorbei, als ich durch den Schacht gekrochen bin. Ich denke Schwester Chapel und der Rest des medizinischen Personals waren eingesperrt, weil ich mit den Codes etwas durcheinander gebracht habe. Hoffentlich bekommt Chekov, dass wieder hin." Jims Stimme klang seltsam, abwesend, doch McCoy blieb an einem bestimmten Part, des eben Gesagten hängen.

"Durch die Schächte gekrochen...", wiederholte McCoy ungläubig. Er könnte sich selber in den Arsch treten. Wie konnte er das überhören, als Jim es zum ersten Mal erwähnt hat. "Verdammt nochmal Jim! Du bist auf, fast jede Variante von Staub, allergisch. Was ist, wenn du eine allergische Reaktion gehabt hättest?!"

McCoy drehte sich um und wühlte durch das Medkit. Er suchte nach einem Hypo, der seinen besten Freund nicht auf der Stelle umbringen würde.

"Bones..."

"Fühlt sich dein Hals eingeengt an? Hast du Atemprobleme?" fragte Leonard und unterbrach Kirk.

_"Bones..."_

In dem einen Wort war eine Bedürftigkeit, die McCoy mit Panik erfüllte und ihm den Hals zuschnürrte. Er drehte sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der kleinen Lache Blut, die sich bei Kirks Füßen gebildet hatte. Instinktiv stürzte er nach vorne, gerade in dem Moment als Jim in seine Arme sackte.

"Jim! _Jim!_ Wo hats dich erwischt?!" drängte Bones und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller umgebenden Personen auf sich.

Jims Gesicht war an McCoys Schulter verborgen und er murmelte etwas, doch nichts, dass Leonard verstand. Vorsichtig ließ er Kirk auf den Boden gleiten, als seine Finger einen feuchten, warmen Fleck auf Jims unterem, rechte Rücken berührten. Kirk sog scharf die Luft ein und Bones nahm seine Hand weg, nur um zu entdecken, dass sie mit Blut bedeckt war.

"Scheiße! Verdammt, Jim, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Spock, ich benötige ihre Hilfe hier," rief McCoy, sein Südstaatenakzent deutlich hörbar.

Als der Vulkanier an Leonards Seite eintraf, lag Jim bereits auf dem Bauch und McCoy entfernte mit einer Schere sein schwarzes Shirt. Uhura war hinzugekommen und bettet den Kopf ihres Commanding Officers auf dem Uniformshirt eines anderen.

Als der letzte Rest des schwarzen Kleidungsstückes entfernt war, sog McCoy, beim Anblick der stark blutenden Wunde, scharf die Luft ein. Die tiefe Stichwunde war ungefähr 5cm lang und es sah so aus, als wäre Jim von irgendetwas Rostiges getroffen worden. An seinem Kreuz befanden sich Verbrennungen, während verschiedene Blutergüsse und Kratzer seinen Rücken zierten.

"Es scheint, als wäre die Explosion, von der Jim gesprochen hatte, nicht so harmlos gewesen, wie er angedeutet hatte."

"Ach ne, wirklich, Sie verfuchter Kobold", schimpfte McCoy und katalogisierte jede Wunde nach Schweregrad. "Chekov haben Sie den Turbolift schon repariert? Jim muss rasch auf die Krankenstation. Und entriegeln Sie sie, bitte. Jim meinte, dass er sie abgeriegelt hatte."

"Fast", antwortete der Russe."Der Captain hat einige vulkanische Codes hinzugefügt, die nur schwer zu umgehen sind. Geben Sie mir noch eine Sekunde."

"Vulkanische Codes? Wann hat er das denn gelernt", wunderte sich Sulu.

"Erfordert soetwas nicht ausführliche Wissen über die vulkanische Sprache. Spricht Kirk Vulkan?"

"Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über Jims sprachliche Fertigkeiten zu diskutierne. Irgendjemand soll mir meine Tasche bringen. Ich muss ihm etwas geben, bevor sich das hier infiziert."

Leonard blickte nicht von seinem Patienten auf, sondern streckte seine freie Hand nur erwartungsvoll aus, während er mit der anderen Hand auf die Wunde drückte. Jemand - wahrscheinlich Spock (denn wer sollte sonst wissen was ein Antibiotikum ist?) - drückte ihm einen Hypospray in die Hand. Er überprüfte die Medikation bevor sie in Kirks Hals injizierte.

"Ich habs", rief Chekov, Sekunden bevor der Lift zu surren begann.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Spock den Captain hochgehoben und war mit Jim auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation, während er Chekov, Sulu, Uhura und Scotty auf der Brücke zurückließ.

Kirk hatte wieder mal für Aufregung gesorgt. Ein wenig überrumpelt starrten die Vier auf die geflohenen Haftlinge, welche immer noch zusammengeschnürrt vor dem Turbolift lagen.

Ein paar Momente später erschien das angeforderte Sicherheitsteam und entfernte die Typen von der Brücke.

Ungefähr eine Stunde nach den Aufräumungsarbeiten war es so, als hätte der Ausbruch nie stattgefunden.

* * *

><p>Sechs Stunden nach dem Flucht-Fiasko saß Jim, mit seinem, für ihn typischen "Leckt mich, ich bin der Größte"-Grinsen im Biobett. Da nun die Abendschicht begonnen hatte, nutzte die Crew ihre Freizeit, um nach ihrem Captain zu sehen. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura und Scotty standen am Fuß des Bettes, während Spock sich an Jims rechter Seiter positioniert hatte. Seine Haltung stramm wie die eines Soldaten. Bones saß links von Jim, massierte den Nasenrücken zwischen seinen Augen und sammelte das letzte bisschen Geduld, das er noch übrig hatte.<p>

"Lass mich das kurz zusammenfassen", begann McCoy. "Du hast es, mit der Gehirnerschütterung, geschafft, der ersten Explosion zu entkommen. Dann hast du, blutend und mit Verbrennungen übersät, den _gesamten_ Code der Enterprise, in wenigen Minuten, überschrieben, während du die beschädigten Drähte und Leitungen neu verbunden hast, um die normalen Funktionen zu erhalten. _Danach_ bist du hunderte Meter durch die Belüftungsschächte geklettert, von denen einige senkrecht nach oben reichen und hast alleine, obwohl durch eine fünf Zentimeter lange Wunde verletzt, sechzehn Männer überwältigt. Hab ich _das_ so richtig verstanden, Jim?"

"Naja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich eigentlich geplant hatte, die Enterprise zu flicken und sie umzuprogrammieren, sodass sie nur auf meine Kommandos reagiert. Den restlichen Plan habe ich ein paar Sekunden vor meiner Durchsage entwickelt."

_Sie haben das improvisiert?!" _kreischte Uhura. "Den ganzen Plan? Wie ist das denn nur möglich? Sie haben die, mit einem Plan, überwältigt den Sie nur innerhalb von Sekunden entwicklt haben?"

"Es war eher eine Minute, aber ja. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit und ich bin ein intelligenter Mann. Das wissen wir doch alle." Jim zwinkerte.

"Es würde mich interessieren, wie es Ihnen möglich war, ohne vorhergehende Ausbildung, die technischen Arbeiten zu erledigen", fragte Spock. "Trotz der groben Umsetzung, kann ich die Genialität Ihrer Programme nicht verleugnen."

Scotty sah ihn irritiert an. "Se wusstn nich, dass Jim sowas kann?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Captain Kirk über mehr, als die grundlegenden, Kenntnisse des Ingenieurswesen verfügt."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Sulu. "Aber warum überrascht es mich nicht?"

"Jim, da, is sicher der beste Ingenieur den ich kenn', nach mir natürlich."

"Ich habe, damals in der Akademie, ein paar Klassen für fortgeschrittenen Maschinenbau besucht", erklärte Jim. "Konnte immer gut mit Maschinen umgehen. Ich meine, ich hab ein altertümliches Motorrad, wie aus dem Nichts gebastelt und mir war langweilig. Bones war in der Klinik beschäftigt und ich hab etwas gebraucht, mit dem ich mir die Zeit vertreiben konnte."

Sulu pfief anerkennend und Chekovs Augen glänzten, als er Jim noch mehr vergötterte. Und Jim grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Unglaublich...", stöhnte Uhura. "Er wird die nächsten Wochen unausstehlich sein."

"Erzählen mir was neues." schnaubte McCoy. "Aber ab morgen ist wieder Ihr Problem."

"Sie sind ein schrecklich grausamer Mann," erwiderte Uhura.

Leonard grinste. "Ich weiß."

Jim rollte mit den Augen und richtete sich plötzlich auf, als ihm wieder etwas einfiel. "Äh, kann jemand Scotty's PADD holen. Ich glaube, dass ich es in einem der Schächte vergessen habe. Konnte es ja nicht zu einem Gerangel mitnehmen."

Ein frustriertes Seufzen folgte. "Verdammt nochmal Jim! Ich weiß gar wie du da überhaupt reingepasst hast."

"Keenser wird das machen." unterbrach Scotty hastig. "Er kennt die Schächte eben so gut wie Se, Jim."

"Was wieder Fragen offen lässt", fügte Sulu hinzu.

Jim zwinkerte Chekov zu. "Pavel, weiß die Antwort."

Chekov lächelte und nickte heftig. "Der Captain und ich sind um die Wette durch die Schächte geklettert."

"Warum?" fragte Uhura ungläubig.

"Warum nicht?" Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.

Chekov rief begeistert. "Ich habe gewonnen."

Kirk schmunzelte. "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Woher kannten Sie die vulkanischen Codes?" fragte Spock mit ernstem Tonfall.

"Ich mag Rätsel und vulkanische Programme sind Labyrinthe in Labyrinthen. Es war spannend und fesselnd und deslhab hab ich gelernt, sie zu kodieren. Ich habe vulkanische Codes dazu genutzt, um meinen Professoren eins auszuwischen. Hab mich schon eine Weile nicht mehr damit beschäftigt, aber am Ende war es dann doch einfacher, als ich dachte, diese Firewalls zu durchdringen. Oder was meint ihr?"

Nein, es war nicht so einfach und Jim wusste, dass sie es wussten, doch er zeigte es nicht. Er liebte einfach, den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern derer zu sehen, die ihn unterschätzt hatten.

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte nordwärts. "Faszinierend."

"Ok, ok", grummelte McCoy und stand auf. "Jetzt verschwindet. Er mag zwar ein Genie sein, aber der Idiot muss sich ausruhen."

Jim strahlte. "Oh, Bones, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so von mir denkst."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, der Jim nicht folgen konnte, stich McCoy seinem Patienten den Hypospray in den Hals. "Wa...?"

Bewusstlos sank er in den Polster zurück.

Bones steckte den Hypospray in seine Tasche zurück und rollte mit den Augen. "Nach all dem bringt dich ein einfacher Hypospray zu Schweigen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich liebevoll durch Kirks kurzes Haar. "Du genialer Idiot."

* * *

><p>Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie es gefallen hat.<p>

LG und guten Rutsch,

keksbroesel


End file.
